Ohayou, Darling!
by nyAgodesu
Summary: setelah mabuk semalaman, Hijikata terbangun di tempat tidur bersama seorang... laki-laki? tunggu, siapa yang mengundang si mata ikan mati ke sini?.
1. Chapter 1

Hijikata terbangun. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Meja yang terbalik, Yamazaki yang tertidur pulas, Kondo yang masih mengorok dan Sougo mengigaukan hinaannya kepada Hijikata. Dengan sedikit perlahan, Hijikata mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangkit. Ia lalu baru menyadari bahwa hanya ia yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia melirikkan matanya ke sebelah kanan, dan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang masih terlelap di atas tangannya yang kekar. Oh tuhan. Tidak lagi.

" AAAAAAAAH!."

.

.

.

 **Ohayou, Darling!**

 **Gintama milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dan banyak-banyak-banyak lagi.**

.

.

.

DUGH!

Hijikata membenturkan kepalanya lagi ke tembok. Ia tidak bisa berhenti selama beberapa saat hingga darah mengalir deras dari sana. kemudian, langkah selanjutnya adalah mengucek-ngucek matanya hingga ia bisa merasakan bola matanya terbakar. Akan tetapi pemandangan di depannya masih tidak berubah.

Rambut perm itu masih ada di sana.

Tidak mungkin. Sejak kapan mereka mengundang si mata ikan untuk ikut berpesta bersama mereka?. Apalagi tadi malam adalah pesta penyambutan Shimaru yang baru menyelesaikan misinya untuk menggrebek pusat perdagangan gelap miik jouishishi. Tidak mungkin Sougo dengan sengaja memanggil orang ini dengan iming-iming makanan dan sengaja membuat orang ini mabuk dan menidurkannya tepat di samping Hijikata agar mereka semua salah paham, kan?. KAN?!.

" Ternyata kau bisa menebak rencana ku, Hijikata," seperti angin, suara Sougo menghampiri telinga Hijikata sebelum anak itu menghilang dri hadapannya dengan berlari.

Sial.

" TEMEEE! KUSOGAKI, KEMBALI!," teriak Hijikata kepada punggung Sougo yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Akan tetapi sepertinya Sougo tidak mendengar, _atau tidak mau dengar._

Sekarang, Hijikata sendirian. Sougo tidak akan sudi sampai mau menjelaskan apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuknya seppuku.

Melihat Kondou-san dan Gintoki yang masih belum bangun, Hijikata berniat melarikan dirinya dari sana sembari membawa si mata ikan mati untuk dibuang ke sungai. Setelah membenarkan yukatanya, ia beranjak turun dari sana.

" Fukuchou?"

Dan sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Hijikata. Ia menoleh. Ah sial. Ia lupa masih ada Yamazaki.

.

.

.

" Haah... Toshi, kau tahu...," Kondou menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya, memilih kata-kata yang pas sebelum ia salah bicara. Kopi yang berada di depannya masih penuh, ia sama sekali belum menyentuh minuman yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Sedikit jauh di depannya, Hijikata duduk bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Gintoki yang sepertinya belum terlalu sadar tempat masih sedikit terlelap sambil bersandar di Hijikata.

" Kau tahu? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku...," Hijikata masih terdiam. ia tidak berani berkata-kata. Ini bukan, sama sekali bukan salahnya. Ia tidak bersalah. Ia _bersih_. Hanya saja sibocah keparat itu membuat ia merasa bersalah tanpa sebab. Ia berjanji setelah semua permasalahan beres, ia akan membunuh Sougo bagaimanapun caranya.

" Aku... Ah, bukan... Begini, Toshi..."

Hijikata benar-benar membenci posisinya saat ini.

" Kalau kau merasa keputusanmu adalah yang terbaik, aku dan Shinsengumi akan mendukungmu... jadi jangan khawatir...," kata Kondou yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti bapak bagi Hijikata. Mereka sudah sangat sering berbicara secara serius, akan tetapi Hijikata tidak pernah mengharapkan Kondou yang seperti ini. Tidak. Bahkan di dalam mimpi.

" Kondou-san, kau salah mengerti, kami...,"

" Tidak apa-apa, Toshi, kau sudah dewasa dan aku yakin kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang...," potong Kodou sebelum Hijikata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Hijikata erat-erat, menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Mata Kondou-san sedikit basah, ia menangis terharu.

" Akhirnya kau sudah menemukan pasangan hidupmu di dalam diri Yorozuya... selamat," dan Kondou-san akhirnya menitikkan air matanya. Hijikata pucat.

Kondou menoleh ke Gintoki yang baru sedikit sadar. Ia lalu menjabat tangan Gintoki.

" Tolong, ku titipkan Toshi di tanganmu...," pintanya. Setelah berpikir sedikit lama, akhirnya Gintoki terlihat mengerti. Ia mengangguk-angguk layaknya pengusaha.

" Selama ada makanan, aku tidak masalah," jawab Gintoki dengan puas.

" HAHAHAH! Tentu saja Toshi berpenghasilan cukup untuk masa depan kalian!,"

Dalam diam, Hijikata merasakan mulutnya mulai berbusa. Nafasnya makin sesak, kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Bruuuugh!

" Oh! Lihat, ia pasti sangat senang!," teriak Kondou. Gorilla itu lalu menarik Gintoki keluar dan berbincang-bincang dengan anggota Shinsengumi yang sudah menunggu mereka sambil menguping di balik pintu geser.

' Oh tuhan... sebegitu bencikahnya kau kepadaku?'

.

.

.

" Pilih sesuka mu, Zakki!," perintah Hijikata sambil berjalan keluar dari toko baju itu. Ya, mereka sedang memilih-milih baju untuk pernikahan. Yamazaki mengejar Hijikata dengan ke dua tangannya yang masih membawa-bawa gaun berwarna hitam dengan ornamen putih.

" Tunggu, Fukuchou! Anda tidak bisa seperti itu, ini pernikahan kalian loh!?," panggil Yamazaki. Ia lalu memperlihatkan beberapa gaun lagi di depan Hijikata yang sekarang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Terbukti dari kepalan tangannya yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar untuk meninju wajah Yamazaki.

" Bagaimana kalau yang ini, Fukuchou? Kesannya lebih terlihat simpel, tetapi sangat manis... atau yang i-"

" Yamazaki, aku tidak akan menikahi si mata ikan mati itu," Hijikata mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama untuk ke berapa kali hari ini. Dan Yamazaki menggeleng.

" Anda harus mempersiapkan pernikahan jauh-jauh hari, Fukuchou, dan lagi anda belum menentukan siapa yang akan memakai gaun," Yamazaki kembali memberikan saran. Terkadang Hijikata kagum tentang bagaimana caranya si Jimmy ini mengetahui hal-hal yang belum ia rasakan sendiri. Kemudian, Yamazaki menunjukkan satu lagi gaun pernikahan di depan Hijikata.

" Dan yang ini juga bagus, Fukuchou, dia menampilkan sisi feminim... Ah! Tapi bagian dadanya terlalu sempit!,"

Tunggu.

" Bagaimana kau tahu kalau bagian dadanya sempit, Zakki?," tanya Hijikata curiga.

" Tentu saja karena aku mencobanya," kata Yamazaki sambil berputar-putar, mengembangkan rok dari gaun yang dipakainya. Hijikata segera menutup mulutnya, menahan agar sarapannya tidak keluar lagi. Kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya lari dari Yamazaki dan menjauh sebisa mungkin. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Tuhan. Oh tuhan.

" KAMI-SAMAAAAA! SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAAA!."

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa bawa Gintoki lagi! (^o^)**

 **Tolong review, kritik dan sarannya minna-samaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou, Darling!**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dan lain-lain**

.

.

.

BRAAAKH!

Hijikata membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Nafasnya masih memburu, mukanya memerah karena cuaca yang panas. Sementara Gintoki yang masih dengan tenang membaca jump sambil tidur-tiduran di atas tatami Hijikata seperti tidak peduli dengan kepulangan sang tuan rumah _._ Tangannya membalik balik beberapa halaman jump, dan tangan kirinya memegang dango dengan sauce yang menetes, membuat cairan lengket itu menyebar di atas tatami.

" Kau sudah pulang, _suamiku_?," tanya Gintoki datar dan segera dijawab oleh tebasan pedang Hijikata yang bertarget ke kepalanya.

" Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan itu, dan jangan makan di atas tatamiku, YOROZUYAA!," teriak Hijikata kesal sambil mengayunkan pedangnya yang lagi-lagi dengan mudah dihindari Gintoki. Ia melompat dan duduk di beranda kamar Hijikata. Mulutnya masih sangat penuh dengan dango.

" Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Bukannya memang begitu cara kerjanya?," tanya Gintoki membuat Hijikata bingung.

" Aku tinggal memperlihatkan hubungan suami istri yang baik dan kau akan terus memberikanku makan."

TWICH!

Urat-urat di dahi Hijikata bermunculan. Ia menyeringai dengan aura membunuh. Sejak awal mungkin laki-laki di depannya sengaja bekerjasama dengan Sougo untuk menjebaknya. Cih. Pikiran kedua orang sadis sama saja.

" Hoo... Aku senang kau menikmati makanannya, _sayang...,_ " Dan Hijikata tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah gaun ke kepala Gintoki hingga membuatnya hampir tersedak kaget. Ia menoleh sambil mencengkram gaun itu.

" Apa-apaan ini...," tanya Gintoki.

" Tentu saja gaun pernikahanmu. Pakai," balas Hijikata.

" APA-APAAN ITU?! Aku tidak akan pernah memakainya! Siapa yang bilang aku akan menjadi istrimu?!," protes Gintoki. Ia melempar gaun itu kembali ke muka Hijikata. Raut muka Hijikata terlihat sangat senang melihat Gintoki panik.

" Tentu saja karena tadi kau memanggilku suami, bukan?," kata Hijikata yang kemudian melempar lagi gaun itu ke muka Gintoki. Menggeleng keras, Gintoki mencoba mengelak.

" Aku cukup yakin bahwa aku tadi bilang: kau sudah pulang, _istriku?,"_

" Suami macam apa itu?! Sekarang cepat pakai gaunnya, Kondou-san sudah menunggu di luar," perintah Hijikata.

" Nee, Hijikata-kun, mengalahlah, ok? Aku akan memberikan mu 300 yen," bisik Gintoki sambil berlutut di hadapan Hijikata yang sekarang menendang-nendangi Gintoki.

" Harga diriku jauh lebih tinggi di atas 300 yen!," dan Hijikata masih menendangi Gintoki saat tiba-tiba Sougo masuk ke kamarnya.

" Hijikata-san, kenapa lama seka... Ah, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga," komentar Sougo dan segera mengeluarkan hpnya untuk memotret mereka berdua.

Cklik!

Sebelum Sougo menghilang kembali dari balik pintu, Hijikita menahan tangan Sougo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kondou-san melihat foto itu atau situasinya akan memburuk. Ia lalu menatap Sougo dengan mata memelasnya.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun," dan Sougo menyeringai setelah akhirnya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hijikata.

.

.

.

" Perkenalkan, ini _istriku_ , Gorilla," kata Gintoki sambil menggandeng tangan Hijikata.

" OH, akhirnya kau yang akan memakai gaunnya, Toshi?," tanya kondou-san. Ia menyesap kopi yang sudah dibuatkan Yamazaki, lalu mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat Hijikata dari atas ke bawah. Matanya seperti menilai setiap inchi dari tubuh Hijikata.

" Kondou-san, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu," protes Hijikata.

" Jangan malu-malu, Toshi-chan, bukannya tadi kau merengek minta dibelikan gaun yang ini?," tanya Gintoki. Urat-urat di dahi Hijikata kembali muncul. Kenapa Gintoki bisa terlihat sangat natural untuk berpura-pura menjalani cinta terlarang?.

Kasihan sekali Hijikata. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Gintoki dan Madao pernah –piiiiip-.

" Kebetulan sekali, hari ini Yorozuya datang untuk melihat kalian," Kondou membuka pintu lain di ruangan itu. Shinpachi, Kagura dan Sadaharu berdiri di sana. Shinpachi segera menutup mukanya yang memerah melihat Hijikata. Lebih tepatnya, kacamata Shinpachi yang berasap. Kagura berlari memeluk Gintoki erat-erat, dan matanya menatap Hijikata tajam, sama seperti Kondou-san.

" Papi, jadi orang ini mami baru ku?," tanya Kagura.

" Siapa yang mau menjadi mami mu, bocah?!," tolak Hijikata mentah-mentah. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat tiba-tiba Gintoki memeluk Hijikatadan menarik kepala Hijikata ke dalam dadanya.

" Tentu saja, Kagura, mulai hari ini kita akan hidup bertiga sebagai _keluarga,_ " dan Hijikata tidak bisa menolak lagi. Entah kenapa, sebagian dari hati nuraninya menolak untuk bersikap tega. Sial. Gintoki berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa menolak.

" Jadi... Gin-san benar-benar sudah...," Shinpachi masih terdiam di tempat, sebelum akhirnya Kondou-san merangkul bahunya. Ia mengangguk dengan penuh senyum keyakinan.

" Awalnya aku juga sedikit kaget, tetapi pada akhirnya kau akan bisa menerima mereka," kata Kondou-san. Dan Shinpachi akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin ini saatnya ia belajar menjadi dewasa dan menerima mereka juga.

" Aku akan membuat undangannya, dan akan memberitahukan aniue," Shinpachi melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan tidak sadar bahwa Hijikata ingin menghentikannya.

" Shinpachi, tung...!,"

" Terima kasih, Pattsuan," kata Gintoki sambil menahan baju Hijikata dari belakang agar tidak bisa mengejar Shinpachi. Dan akhirnya, Shinpachi benar-benar pergi, membawa setengah nyawa Hijikata yang masih tidak percaya mereka akan mengadakan pernikahan.

" Kenapa, _sayang_? Kau terlihat sangat pucat, apa kau sakit?," tanya Gintoki dengan suaranya yang seperti melucuti harga diri Hijikata. Menggeram kesal, Hijikata menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak memukuli Gintoki habis-habisan. Kondou-san menepuk kembali pundaknya.

" Ayo duduklah, kita akan membicarakan tentang pernikahannya," dan Hijikata hanya bisa menurut untuk ikut duduk bersama mereka.

.

.

.

" Aku akan menikah."

Tatapan horror Hijikata tidak bisa lepas sejak ia terbangun pagi ini. Mukanya pucat. Ia hanya diam di pojok ruangan, meratapi nasibnya yang kini hampir bisa dibilang merubah seluruh pengalaman hidupnya sebagai lelaki tulen. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa hidup lagi.

Gintoki masih tertidur di tatami yang dihamparkan di samping tataminya. Gaya tidur si ikan mati membuatnya sangat tidak tahan untuk membunuhnya, satu-satunya orang yang sudah berhasil mensukses kan rencana Sougo. Ia sudah membuat Kondou-san kecewa. Ia tidak punya panggilan oni fukuchou lagi. Semuanya berkat dua orang itu.

Kemarin akhirnya mereka berhasil menentukan tempat, tanggal, tema dan biaya sementara anggota Shinsengumi yang lain disuruh Kondou-san untuk membersihkan seisi markas Shinsengumi. Kagura terus berdebat dengan Kondou-san apakah mereka seharusnya memakai gaya barat, tradisional atau China. Shinpachi kembali lagi dengan daftar tamu yang diundang. Yamazaki tetap bermain badminton dengan Sadaharu. Dan Gintoki sendiri kembali tidur di tempat.

Entah bagaimana Hijikata membereskan kesalahpahaman mereka semua.

Kuso gaki.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya chapter ke dua selesai, BANZAAAI!**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya, minna-san!(^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi itu, Hijikata pergi ke taman sembari menghisap rokoknya. Setelah ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang berasap, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah duduk di bangku taman.

Hidupnya sangat kacau.

Kondou-san memaksanya untuk mengepas baju untuk pernikahan kemarin, jasa dekorasi sudah mereka hubungi, undangan sudah tersebar. Seluruh sudut barak sudah dirapihkan, beserta dengan tembok yang sudah dicat ulang. Mereka akan melakukan pernikahannya di barak. _Pernikahan,_ ya?.

Ingin rasanya Hijikata kabur, atau membunuh si mata ikan mati (sebagai opsi kedua) untuk mengakhirinya. Sumpah, ia masih sangat normal. Walaupun memang beredar rumor bahwa ia gay karena tidak pernah tertarik kepada lawan jenis, tapi Hijikata menolak mentah-mentah laki-laki yang sering menawarinya minum bareng di bar kabukichou.

Lagi pula, yang sebenarnya pantas dituduh gay adalah Gintoki. Kenapa ia bisa terlihat sangat normal dalam keadaan seperti ini?. Tiba-tiba, Hijikata tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri.

" Jangan-jangan ia benar-benar...," terhenti dengan kata-katanya sendiri, Hijikata menggeleng. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Seorang tukang gali upil, jomblo ga laku seperti dia tidak akan tertarik dengan oni fukuchou ini. Tidak bahkan di neraka sekalipun.

" Itu dia, TOSHII!," mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya dari belakang, Hijikata menoleh perlahan. Kondou-san berlari dengan membawa gaun pernikahan dan Sougo membawa... cambuk?. Dengan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa, Kondou-san mengibarkan gaun itu.

" Pesanan gaun ukuran mu sudah sele... are? Toshi?," bagaikan ninja, Hijikata menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Ia menghela nafasnya di balik bayangan pohon taman, sambil tetap waspada mengawasi mereka berdua yang terus mencari keberadaan Hijikata. Ia menaruh tangan kanannya di atas dada dan meremas bajunya. Matanya yang tajam tidak bisa beralih dari sosok Kodou-san dan Sougo.

Ia lupa, bahkan di dunia ini pun, neraka tetap ada.

.

.

.

 **Ohayou, Darling!**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dll**

.

.

.

Kondou menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Perasaan beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat punggung Hijikata. Sangat disayangkan, sepertinya ia salah orang. Padahal ia sudah mendapat gaun yang berukuran pas untuk wakilnya itu.

" Hijikata-saaaan? Kau ada di mana, Hijikata-saaaaan?," tanya Sougo, mengibaskan cambuk yang ia bawa sambil terus memutarkan pandangannya dengan tidak niat. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan Hijikata yang menderita sekarang, jadi ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk merepotkan dirinya sendiri lebih jauh. Lagi pula ia menantikan pernikahan Hijikata dengan danna, dengan begitu Kondou-san hanya akan melihatnya seorang. Kembali seperti dulu, ia sudah sangat senang walaupun kakaknya tidak akan pernah kembali.

Sougo memelankan jalannya dan terdiam, pandangannya yang kosong mengarah ke bawah. Seperti tidak sadar Kondou-san mendekatinya, ia tidak merespon saat Kondou-san menepuk pelan kepalanya, sampai Kyoukuchou itu memanggil namanya.

" Sepertinya Toshi sedang sibuk patroli. Lebih baik kita kembali, Sougo, semuanya sudah menunggu... Dia sangat bekerja keras," tangan Kondou menarik Sougo untuk berjalan di sebelahnya. Mata Sougo terbuka lebar melihat Kondou menggandengnya. Sama seperti dulu. Ia tidak sendirian lagi, bukan?. Mereka hanya berdua, tidak ada Hijikata yang mengambil tempatnya.

Pipi Sougo sedikit bersemu merah. Akhirnya, setelah ia terlalu lama berjalan di belakang mereka.

"..." Hijikata terdiam. untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat ekspresi Sougo yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan selain di depan kakaknya. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kali ini ia yang mengalah. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia memang mengambil sebagian tempat Sougo di samping Kondou-san. Mungkin kali ini, ada baiknya kalau ia mengikuti permainan Sougo.

" Yorozuya, jangan- jangan dari awal..," Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti. Ada yang harus dia pastikan, sesuatu yang penting yang tidak ingin Hijikata lupakan.

.

.

.

" Entahlah,"

Hijikata tertegun mendengar jawaban Gintoki. Ia memukul tembok tempatnya bersandar, satu-satunya peghalang antara dia dengan Gintoki yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Menggertakkan giginya, ia meninggikan suaranya, walau masih bisa dibilang berbisik.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin macam-macam dengan mu, mata ikan mati, jadi jawab pertanyaanku," kata Hijikata dengan urat-urat kesabaran yang sebentar lagi putus. Ia hanya bertanya, dan Gintoki selalu berhasil membuatnya menjadi tidak sabaran. Apalagi saat ia sadar suara Kondou dan Sougo yang sudah kembali ke barak.

" Apa Sougo datang menyewa kalian?," tanya Hijikata dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Demi mayonaise, jika ia harus menginterogasi Gintoki, mungkin itu adalah tugas terberatnya sepanjang masa.

Gintoki terdengar seperti sedang berpikir-pikir, apakah ia sudi menjawab pertanyaan Hijikata secara cuma-cuma atau ia akan bermain-main dengan Hijikata lebih lagi. Tetapi setelah beberapa kali bergumam seperti ' apa yang ia katakan, ya?' atau ' aku ingin baskin robin', akhirnya Gintoki berhenti dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di balik Hijikata bersandar.

" Seingatku aku hanya mengikuti permainan bocah... Sama seperti mu bukan, Hijikata-kun?," kata-kata Gintoki memperjelas semuanya. Sougo memang meminta tolong kepada Yorozuya. Sama sepertinya yang mulai berpikir kalau ia akan mengikuti permainan Sougo.

" Bocah itu meminta ku bermain hingga ia merengek, benar-benar berisik..., dia bawahan mu kan? Sekali-kali ajari sibuknya orang dewasa," protes Gintoki, lalu meninggalkan Hijikata sendirian di sana. Hijikata hanya mampu untuk terdiam. Sougo sampai rela untuk merendahkan harga dirinya di depan Yorozuya. Hanya sebuah keajaiban atau Mitsuba yang mempu membuat itu terjadi.

Atau mungkin bahkan Hijikata.

" Hei, Yorozuya... Menikah sepertinya permainan yang sangat menarik."

.

.

.

Malam ini, bintang bertaburan dengan sangat indah di langit Edo. Shinsengumi sedang merayakan bersama yorozuya untuk pernikahan Gintoki dan Hijikata besok. Kagura menghabiskan stok nasi mereka yang diikuti Sougo (ia tidak ingin kalah walaupun hanya lomba makan). Yamazaki bermain badminton dengan Shinpachi, yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya gagal mencetak skor. Dan di tengah ruangan yang ramai itu ada sebuah pajangan berbentuk gorilla telanjang. Mengapa mereka menaruhnya di sana?.

Hijikata kembali membawa sebotol sake dan cawan, duduk sendiri di dekat pintu dan meminum sakenya sendirian. Ia tersenyum tipis. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menjadi laki-laki normal. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Pernikahannya. _Pernikahannya. Pernika-_

DUAAAKH!

Tembok di sebelahnya bergetar karena sebuah benturan. Kepala Hijikata mengalirkan darah segar. Ia lalu menyentuh kepalanya yang berdarah dengan perlahan. Tatapan Hijikata yang tadinya tenang, sekarang berubah menjadi sangat horror.

Yang benar saja. Besok ia akan _menikah_?!. Terlebih lagi, SESAMA JENIS?!.

Oh tuhan. Demi seluruh mayonaise yang pernah dia makan, Hijikata masih merelakan jika ia tidak bisa langgeng dengan Mitsuba, tetapi bukannya ini keterlaluan?. Sekarang ia tidak punya tempat lagi di Edo untuk kembali. Kembali sebagai laki-laki normal.

Kenapa ia tidak mencoba menghentikan semua ini dari jauh-jauh hari?. Apakah ia sudah gila untuk mengikuti permainan Sougo?. Sungguh bodoh. Hijikata merutuki dirinya yang bisa jauh lebih polos dari Sougo.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **CHAP 3 SELESAAAI! BANZAI(^o^)/!**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya, minna-san!**

 **Aku sangat berterima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini *membungkuk dalam***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou, Darling!**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi- sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dll**

.

.

.

Di dalam balutan gaun pengatin, Hijikata menatap ke dirinya sendiri di kaca. Gaun putih yang penuh renda, yang diberikan Kondou-san sambil menangis bahagia. Yang benar saja. Satu-satunya orang yang berhak menangis di sini adalah Hijikata, bukan?. Mengingat hal itu, muka Hijikata berubah menjadi sangat suram.

Benar. Ia satu-satunya orang yang berhak menangis dalam penderitaan. _Apa yang sudah ia perbuat dalam hidupnya?._

Terbayang kembali bagaimana Sougo dengan senyum jahatnya berkata kepada Hijikata bahwa ia tidak boleh tidur karena takut tidak sempat merias diri jika terlambat bangun. Tentu saja Hijikata tidak mendengarkan Sougo, tetapi entah kenapa ia menjadi kepikiran dan berakhir dengan mata yang tidak bisa terpejam. Kenapa ia sangat memikirkan pernikahannya? Bukannya ia menolak mentah-mentah ide pernikahan itu?.

Bodoh.

Mengangkat roknya yang berenda dan menjuntai ke bawah, Hijikata mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyobek gaun itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar rias. Saat Hijikata mengenali wajah orang itu, ia menggertakkan giginya menahan marah.

" Arara, Hijikata-kun, kenapa gaunnya kau robek? Bukannya kau suka dengan gaun itu?," tanya Gintoki masih dengan face palmnya. Jas yang ia pakai membuat Gintoki terlihat lebih macho dari Hijikata. Jauh. Ia tidak sudi si ikan mati mempunyai derajat di atasnya.

" Begitu kah? Kalau begitu aku mengganti pikiran ku, aku ingin gaun yang lebih bagus dari gaun kampungan ini, _suami ku,"_ dan Hijikata tersenyum dengan urat-urat kesabaran yang hampir putus. Gintoki melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hijikata. Ia menarik laki-laki itu ke pelukannya.

" Kau harusnya belajar untuk bersyukur dengan apapun yang kau miliki sekarang, kalau tidak kau akan membuat anak kita kecewa," komentar Gintoki yang langsung dibalas dengan tebasan pedang Hijikata ke kepalanya.

" JYANEE DAROU?!," teriak Hijikata sementara tangannya terus menerus mengayunkan pedang. Gintoki menahan pedang Hijikata dengan pedang kayunya. Mereka bertahan beberapa saat beradu pedang sambil saling mencaci maki.

" Tentu saja kita akan punya anak!," teriak Gintoki.

" GA! Jangan seenaknya menentukan!," tolak Hijikata sambil terus mengadu pedangnya dengan pedang milik Gintoki.

" Gin-san adalah suami, tentu saja Gin-san yang menentukan!," dan Gintoki menghindar beberapa kali dari tebasan Hijikata yang hampir mengenai batang hidungnya.

" Sejak kapan aku mengakuimu sebagai suami?!," dan mereka berdua tidak berhenti beradu pedang sampai akhirnya Sougo tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka berdua dan memfoto pertarungan mereka menggunakan flash.

Klik!

Gintoki dan Hijikata sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

" Bagus, ya, Hijikata-san... Kau mempunyai pasangan yang bisa menanganimu," komentar Sougo sambil menutup handphonenya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dengan senyum licik peuh kemenangan yang tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

" SOUGOOO!?,"

.

.

.

Hijikata berjalan ke tempat pemberkatan. Semuanya terlalu lancar. Padahal sejak tadi malam Hijikata berdoa semoga terjadi kecelakaan atau apapun yang membatalkan acara pernikahannya. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini pun tuhan tidak ingin mendengarkan doa Hijikata. Tidak ada meteor yang jatuh. Tidak ada Katsura yang mengacaukan suasana. Tidak ada bencana alam, bahkan Sougo dan Kagura seperti menahan diri untuk tidak berantem.

Menangisi dirinya sendiri jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Hijikata sekarang tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah terlambat. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan ke jombloan yang selama ini ia pertahankan.

Padahal ia berencana menikahi Mitsuba di surga nanti.

Perlahan, Hijikata menaiki tangga. Ia seakan sudah tidak tahu ada di mana. Jalannya terasa mengambang. Oni-fukuchou itu hampir gila. Sesaat sebelum ia mengatakan sumpahnya, ia menatap Gintoki yang ada di depannya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Pupilnya mengecil. Senyumnya melebar, sekarang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian. Nafas Hijikata sangat tenang, tetapi itu malah makin membuat Gintoki kehilangan keberaniannya.

" Hi... Jikata... kuuun?...," sedikit tersenyum dalam canggung, wajah Gintoki sepenuhnya pucat. Hijikata mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Gawat. Rivalnya sekarang sudah tidak memiliki akal sehat.

Dan teriakan khas Gintoki bergema seiring dengan pedang Hijikata yang terayun ke bawah.

" AAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

" Sepertinya waktu itu kita sedikit kelewatan," Kondou-san membuka percakapan di antara anggota Shinsengumi. Mereka masih berada di depan kamar rumah sakit jiwa setelah 2 hari berturut-turut. Beberapa anggota di sana terlihat menyesal, sebagian yang lain hanya mampu diam. Lain hal dengan Sougo, yang sekarang sedang asik melihat foto-foto Hijikata dalam balutan gaun pernikahan.

" Rasanya ide menikah hanya untuk april fool sedikit keterlaluan, Fukuchou sampai seperti ini," Yamazaki melirik ke dalam kamar pasien itu. Ia bisa melihat Hijikata yang diikat oleh jaket khusus dan di taruh di ruang isolasi karena terus berusaha menebas katananya.

" Gintokiii! Cintaku, GINTOKIIIII!," sambil terus bernyanyi, Hijikata melompat-lompat tidak karuan, terus membenturkan dirinya ke dinding sampai ia terjatuh, dan kembali berdiri. Kondou mengangguk. Ia ikut mengambil bagian dalam april fool ini. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah sudah membuat wakilnya mengalami kegilaan.

" Dan tadi pagi aku menerima ini dari Yorozuya. Sepertinya mereka ingin kita membayar biaya perawatan danna," kata Yamazaki sambil menyerahkan kuitansi ke Kondou.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAI!**

 **Tadinya aku sempat bingung mau menyelesaikannya bagaimana, terutama aku belom pernah nikah. Jadi sering nge google-ing acara, persiapan buat nikah dan sebagainya.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Tolong tinggalkan review, kritikan dan sarannya, minna-sama!**

 **-nyAgodesu**


End file.
